The Horrible Months
by Kiari16
Summary: What was Bella like before she woke up from her zombie state? See it through Charlie's POV, Mike's POV, Angela's POV, and Jacob's POV. It'll have at most, 10 chapters. Updated every odd date.
1. Chapter 1: Charlie's POV

**The Horrible Months**

Summary: What was Bella like before she woke up from her zombie state? See it through Charlie's POV, Mike's POV, Angela's POV, and Jacob's POV.

AN: My author's notes are gonna be short and sweet from now on. I'll continue my other story later after I finish this story. This story will probably have about 6 chapters. This chapter is kinda short, but I'll be updating more often now that summer's here. Review for a sneak peak of my next chapter.

* * *

*Charlie's POV*

I woke up, ready for the day as always. As I went downstairs to make breakfast, I glanced at Bella's door. She was awake, like always, but didn't leave her room until I had finished eating.

As I looked at her, I felt sympathy and sorrow. Her skin was paler then yesterday, and the shadows under her eyes showed how she hadn't slept in days.

She walked passed the couch I was sitting on and aimed for the door.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" I asked, sighing and knowing what the answer would be.

"…I'm not hungry…," she replied, not looking at me. She quickly opened the door and left.

This was becoming a routine that I didn't like. Everyday was the same. Bella would wake up screaming in the middle of the night, waking me up as well. She would stay awake after that and I went back to sleep, knowing that checking on her would be pointless because she would say everything was fine and wouldn't say anything else to me.

Everyday, she would become a little paler and thinner.

Everyday, I would ask if she was going to eat and she would say she wasn't hungry.

Everyday, her eyes were lifeless and full of sadness.

And everyday, I could only blame that Cullen kid, Edward.

His leaving had affected her worse than anything. I didn't know all the details to it, but I knew that I would strangle him if I had the chance.

I didn't know what to do. I was confused because not even Renee's departure had affected me so much for so long.

I loved her and Bella, and when they left, it hit me hard. I felt broken, but it was to be expected when my ex-wife and daughter left. I lost a part of my family. After a few months, I had come to terms with the separation and although I missed them terribly, I could handle it. I talked about them with all my friends in Forks and soon my friends at work and neighborhood had become my family.

Bella's situation was different and confusing. She had only known him for, at most, a year, but when he left, she acted as if someone had died. Sure, she was younger and had been very close to him, but not even I had gone through so much pain in my lifetime. I didn't understand it.

I wanted to erase the noticeable pain in her eyes, but I didn't know how. I thought about getting her a therapist, but I knew it wouldn't work. She was too stubborn.

As I left the house and got in my cruiser, I smiled to myself. I had an idea.

* * *

Review, plz my sweethearts!

Question: Does anyone know a copy and paste for people against abortion? I found it on someone's profile, but I forgot to copy and paste and now I can't find the profile. It was kinda like the one for child abuse. It was in the baby's POV and said stuff about a needle and that it still loved her even though it wasn't gonna be born. It was very touching. If you find it, please send it to me in a private message and I'll give you a special surprise...


	2. Chapter 2: Mike's POV

**The Horrible Months**

Summary: What was Bella like before she woke up from her zombie state? See it through Charlie's POV, Mike's POV, Angela's POV, and Jacob's POV.

AN: As I promised, here's the next chapter.

* * *

*Mike's POV*

"Hey, Bella!" I exclaimed when I got to the lunch table.

She turned at my voice and nodded. I sat down next to her, sympathizing with her loss.

At first, I wasn't comfortable with Bella hanging around the Cullens so much. I guess you could say I was a little jealous she preferred Edward Cullen than me. But after a while, I got used to them being an item. Seeing past all the weirdness of the Cullens, they made a good couple.

When the Cullens left, Bella's face, which used to brighten the room with her smile, darkened it with her lifeless eyes.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. If she had chosen me, she wouldn't have had to deal with all this. She had brought this upon herself, but I must admit that I shared a part in her misery. Maybe if I had continued to pursue her, or made my affection towards her more noticeable, she would have chosen the better man.

I can't really begrudge her for her choice, though. She needs me and I'll be fine with staying her friend for now. There's always time, later on, to make her fall in love with me. Now that Cullen's out of the way, we have a chance of being together.

First thing's first: Turning that frown upside down. I've given her enough time to sulk.

"So, Bella, do you have any plans on Saturday? I was wondering if you wanted to go to Port Angeles with me and Jessica. There's this awesome club my friend works at and he can sneak us in as long as we don't rat him out if we're caught. What do you think?" I asked.

While I had asked, I was looking around the cafeteria, so it wouldn't seem as if I was trying to pressure her into it. After all, her dad was the chief of police. I didn't know whether she'd agree or tell her father. When she didn't answer, I looked at her, worried that she was too upset to answer. In a second, that thought was replace with anger.

She was staring at the Cullens' empty seats. She didn't listen to a word I said!

I grabbed her shoulder and shook her a little, to get her attention. She looked at me, her face emotionless.

"Hmm?" she whispered, sounding completely dazed.

I exploded, "What's wrong with you!? Here I am, trying to help you, being your friend, and you ignore me! Get over it! It's been a month. He's not coming back, so get a grip and forget about him! If you can't do that, then you might as well just crawl under a rock and stay there for the rest of eternity!"

"Mike!" Angela exclaimed, shocked.

Jessica took that chance to step in. "No, Angela! She needs to hear this. She's been acting stupid over a guy. She should have known this was going to happen! She should have been prepared for him to leave. What did she expect? Did she think he was going to stay with her throughout high school and spend the rest of forever with her, married, without replacing her with someone better? Well, she was way wrong and she should deal with this instead of putting this burden on us."

Lauren looked toward Bella and directed the conversation to her. "Mike's right. What's wrong with you!? Grow up! We live in the real world and for you to be broken over one guy is just stupid! It's even more stupid that you thought Edward Cullen would ever want you. He probably just felt sorry for you, because you were so pathetic."

Bella winced at the name. Her eyes widened for a split second before they returned to their deadened state. She opened her mouth to say something, but instead, closed it, sighed, and got up to leave.

"You're so selfish! Haven't you ever thought about how we feel? Here we are, being happy, making plans to go out, and even inviting you, trying to include you in our group of friend, but all you think about is yourself. You're the reason the atmosphere is so tense and depressing all the time!!!" Jessica shouted after Bella's retreating form.

I shook my head. Being around Bella was hard to do without causing a scene. Most of people in the cafeteria were staring at our table in shock. By the time school ended, this would be all around Fork, if it hasn't gone around already in the few seconds that have passed.

"You are all so… so … you're just so horrible!" Angela huffed. She picked up her tray and left, following Bella.

I felt a little guilty for yelling at her like that and even guiltier about the horrible things Jessica and Lauren added. I hadn't expected them to lash out at her like that. I put my head in my hands and muttered a string of profanities under my breath.

I'll have to apologize to her later on.

* * *

Review, plz my little dumplings! I don't think I had any reviews for the last chapter. I'll deal with it for now because I deserved it for giving you a small chapter, but this one's bigger. I want at least 5 reviews now. If I don't get reviews, I'll give up on this story, and if I give up on this story, I'm not going to contine with my other stories. And that will make me sad. So plz, avoid the drama and tears, and plz review! Thankyou...

Question: Does anyone know a copy and paste for people against abortion? I found one on someone's profile, but I forgot to copy and paste and now I can't find the profile. It was kinda like the one for child abuse. It was in the baby's POV and said stuff about a needle and that it still loved its mother even though it wasn't gonna be born. I think it said, "I would have loved you..." It was very touching. If you find it, please send it to me via reply or PM and I'll give you a special surprise...


End file.
